Surrounded by a Deafening Silence
by Shadows On A Love-Struck Soul
Summary: Ch12 - Ron turns to Sirius for advice after seeing harry with cedric. In the mean time, Harry and cedric meet in the prefects bathroom to figure out the meaning of their eggs...
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione trilled into Harry's heavy sleep. He slowly became conscious of his surroundings; of Hermione shaking Ron awake violently and of feet thundering up and down every staircase in the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen; 'You boys had better be up and dressed by the time I get up there or you'll be feeling the back of my broomstick' Harry glanced at Ron who's face was suddenly struck with terror. Molly Weasley was not a force to be reckoned with; especially not this early in the morning. Ron immediately leapt out of bed and began making it. 'And that includes you Harry Potter. Today is the one day when I don't care if you're "the boy who lived" if you're not dressed you'll be getting a beating like the rest of them!' Harry suddenly leapt out of bed and rushed about as Molly's footsteps crept ever closer up the many flights of stairs.

By the time Molly reached Ron's bedroom both boys were struggling into jumpers and kicking their feet into shoes. They each splashed water on their faces to wake them up and were folding up their pyjamas by the time Molly entered the room.

'We're nearly ready Mrs Weasley,' Harry said cheerfully.

'Oh, so you are Harry dear, never mind any of what I just said. For some reason I thought you were still in bed when everybody else has been up for ages. Never mind. Carry on. Breakfast in five minutes boys,' and with that Molly backed out of the room and went back down the stairs.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed onto his bed. 'That was close.'

'Come on, we'd better get going,' Harry replied. Both of them shouldered their rucksacks and went down the creaking, jerking, tilting stairs to the kitchen.

From his seat at the kitchen table Harry could see Fred and George hurling seed at the chickens as quickly as possible and then running back into the house. Each brother, Harry and Mr Weasley, Hermione and Ginny took a slice of toast each and ate it hastily.

They then lined up to kiss Molly goodbye and hurried out of the door. Arthur lead the way up the lane and out of the village of Ottery St Catchpole to a few fields and hills of lush, green grass.

'We're meeting one other family at the Port Key,' Arthur panted as he walked very quickly up the hill. The sleepy teenagers nodded non-commitally and forced themselves to keep walking. 'The Diggory's. They're a nice pair. I work with Amos at the ministry and his son Cedric is only a little older than you and Harry, Ron. He's still at Hogwarts…possibly in Fred and George's class?' He carried on soliloquising to the top of the hill where they met a man with a permanent smile on his face.

'How do you do?' he called as he saw them arriving and then he insisted on shaking hands with each of them in turn. 'Good Lord! You must be Harry Potter!' he exclaimed as he shook Harry's hand. 'Delighted to meet you Mr Potter, absolutely delighted. Arthur, you didn't mention Harry Potter was one of the party?'

'Didn't I? Oh, sorry,' Arthur said, distractedly scanning the ground.

'What are you looking for Dad?' Ginny asked, curiously.

'The port key, it's an every day object, something that a muggle would simply leave on the ground like a deflated football or an old tin can…'

'But we've already found it Arthur,' Amos said, gleefully. 'My son Cedric is stood by it on the top of the next hill. It's an old boot,'

'How marvellous,' Arthur said, sighing and letting himself relax for probably the first time that morning. 'Let's see, we have…half an hour until the Port key goes,'

'Then why did we have to get up so early?' Ron asked, almost heart-broken at the news that he could have had 30 minutes more asleep.

'Because we didn't know how easy it would be to find,' Arthur sighed again. The party reached the second hill where Amos sat down heavily on the grass and leaned back against the slope of the hill.

Stood next to the old boot was a young man, about a year or two older than Harry. When he saw the group his face broke into a charming smile and he shook Arthur's hand. 'Nice to meet you Mr Weasley,'

'Good morning Cedric,' Arthur replied.

'Fred, George, Percy,' He said, nodding and smiling to each in turn. 'But I'm afraid I don't know the rest of you?'

'Bill'

'Charlie'

'Ron'

'Ginny'

'Hermione'

'Harry'

They each introduced themselves. 'Well it is great to meet you all,' he said. Harry watched Cedric talk to each of the Weasley brothers and Hermione. He was attractive and tall. He had an air of easy confidence, which made everybody relax in his presence.

Everybody sat down and watched the sun rise over the far away hills. Cedric moved and sat next to Harry. 'Of course, I didn't need to be told who you are,' he said.

'Yeah,' Harry forced a laugh at the forced joke. 'I've seen you around Hogwarts I think?'

'Yeah, and on the quidditch pitch,' he smiled, reminiscing.

'Quidditch?' Harry asked. 'Sorry, I'm still half asleep,'

'I'm the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain,' Cedric said and as soon as he'd said it Harry realised the same thing.

'Oh yeah, how could I forget that?' He asked more himself than Cedric.

'So…are you looking forward to the match?' he turned away from the sunrise to look at Harry. 'Who do you think will win?'

'I'm really looking forward to it; I want to see how the professionals do it. But I don't even know anything about either team so I can't say who I think will win.'

'No, you're wrong. You can say that the Irish will win because if you don't I think every person on our campsite might hex you,' he smiled. 'But it's a fairly even match. The Bulgarian seeker is amazing, he's called Viktor Krum and he's seriously skilled. It's almost guaranteed that he will get the snitch. But the Irish have an amazing set of chasers. Their speed and co-operation makes them formidable. So I reckon Krum will get the snitch. It's just up to the Irish to bang as many goals in as they can first and maybe win that way,'

'Wow, you know so much about it,' Harry stated, impressed by Cedric's knowledge.

'I've only been watching quidditch matches since I could walk,' Cedric smiled again. His smile, Harry thought, was making the sun rise a little faster.

They fell into a companionable silence for a while. Then Harry voiced a concern that had been hanging in the back of his mind. 'Have you ever travelled by Port Key?'

'Yeah, you?'

'Never,' Harry shook his head. 'Only by broom, floo powder and flying car. And the only one I liked was the broom,' he took a deep breath. 'Is it…unpleasant?'

'Not at all, it's quite fun. There's a sudden jerk somewhere behind your naval and that's it. Just, try to keep your eyes open. I had mine closed the first time and I felt so ill. With your eyes open you'll be fine. It's like flying without a broom and apparating with a better view,'

Harry didn't look any more confident.

'Trust me, you'll be fine,' Cedric said, comfortingly.

'It's time!' Amos announced. 'Everybody take hold of that boot now,' everybody turned and placed a finger on the muddy, torn boot as it lay on the ground.

Harry took a very deep breath and just held it. And then he felt a gentle pressure on his wrist as it lay by his side. He looked down and saw Cedric had taken hold of his hand discreetly. His large brown eyes wide and honest and safe. Cedric squeezed Harry's hand and then suddenly the boot began to glow and they flew through the air, landing with a thud on the ground in a field. Cedric still held Harry's hand tight in his.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very long while Mr Weasley, with the help of Harry and Hermione, had erected the tent. He held open the flap and welcomed them all inside and as Harry watched the whole family file in he was amazed that they had all fit inside. He crawled in after them, to find that on the inside the tent was spacious and luxurious. He wouldn't mind camping like this.

It was amazing, there were bunk beds and a kitchen table and…and everything you could possibly need.

'We need some water, er who would mind going?' Arthur asked.

'I'll go,' Harry volunteered.

'Excellent, the pump's quite a long way off Harry, over on the other side of the camp site, you'll get a brilliant view of the Irish and Bulgarian supporters as you go past. Ron, will you go to help?'

'Course,' Ron replied and he, Harry and Hermione left the tent each carrying a bucket for water. On their way across the fields Harry saw the tents bedecked in millions of shamrocks which must be the Irish supporters. Seamus Finnegan was here with his family and Harry stopped to talk to them. Ron and Hermione walked on agreeing to meet Harry at the pump and they would all walk back together.

'Hiya Harry,' Seamus called out. 'Come and met me family,' he gestured Harry over to their very greet tent.

'I'd love to,'

'Mam, Mam, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is me Mam,'

'It's lovely to meet you Mrs Finnegan' Harry smiled.

'Well it's fine to meet you too dear. Seamus tells me you're not bad at quidditch yourself? Caught a few snitches for Gryffindor in your time I hear,'

'One or two yeah,' Harry laughed. He decided he liked Mrs Finnegan just as much as he liked her son.

'I hope you're supporting Ireland?' she asked.

'Of course I am' Harry responded. 'I wouldn't dream of supporting the others…I hear the chasers are spectacular,' he said, recalling what Cedric had told him earlier.

'Oh yes they are, they are a force to be reckoned with,' Mrs Finnegan said, as proudly as if she had coached them herself.

'I'm looking forward to seeing that, although I must confess I am also interested in seeing Krum as seeker, being a seeker myself,'

'Well,' Mrs Finnegan said 'As long as he catches the snitch once we're more than 150 points ahead he can catch it to his heart's content,'

'I must be going, it was nice to meet you,' Harry smiled and then left the Irish tents to wander through the field again.

'Harry! Harry!' someone was calling him. Harry looked round to see Cedric making his way through the crowd and he stopped and waited for him. 'I'll come with you,' Cedric said once he had caught up 'Where are you going?'

'To get some water, do you have any idea where the pump is?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'll show you, this way.' They walked off together through the lines of tents with peacocks outside them and children playing on tiny broomsticks.

'So, where are you staying?' Harry asked.

'About 2 rows of tents away from you, I could see you all trying to put the tent up for ages, I would have come to help but Dad was having trouble with ours at the time.'

'Ah, nice,' Harry said, 'I've never seen a wizarding tent before, the inside of it was amazing, so big and roomy and with things like tables in it as well. That's the kind of thing that makes me realise how much I love magic,'

'Dad and I used to go camping in one every summer for a week while my mum visited her sister. They seem normal to me. If you were to give me a normal, muggle tent and asked me to sleep in it I wouldn't know what to do,'

'Yeah, you have to sleep on the floor in a muggle tent, and there's usually only room to sleep'

'Eugh, sounds horrible. Who would ever do that?'

'God knows,' Harry replied. Tentatively, he looked up at Cedric, only to find Cedric looking back at him, he flickered a blink and looked back down at the ground.

Finally, they reached the queue for the water pump and stood in it together at the sun drifted higher in the sky, it was only about ten o'clock but felt so much later as they had got up so early. There were some fairly interesting people in the queue and Harry and Cedric spent a while simply watching them, entranced by the man in a woman's night dress insisting that it was 'muggle clothing' and he was 'fitting in' and they both suppressed a laugh.

A short while later, Ron and Hermione passed them with their recently filled water buckets. 'Oh Harry, there you are,' Hermione said. 'We thought you'd be here ages ago, we kept a place for you in line,'

'It's fine, Mrs Finnegan wanted to chat,' Harry smiled nervously.

'Well, we'd better be giving these to dad, we'll see you later,' Ron said and they both walked off with their heavy buckets. Harry watched them go. Ron tripped over some uneaven ground and slopped water over Hermione's bare legs. Harry laughed and continued to watch as Hermione tripped Ron over and he slopped yet more water over himself.

'You three are really good friends aren't you?' Cedric asked, quietly watching Harry's reaction to Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned back to him. 'Yeah we are,' he replied. 'Ron and I became friends on the Hogwarts Express first year and by Halloween we were friends with Hermione too. It's been us there together since then.'

'You're lucky. You have your close friends and you know they'll be there for you whatever. I thought I had that but… it turned out that I didn't'

'What?' Harry asked, curious. 'What happened?'

'I had two very close friends, we did everything together just as you three do. We visited each other in the holidays even though we lived miles apart. And then last year, when I was fourteen, I told them a secret. I really needed their support and their help but…they didn't give it. They turned their backs on me and left me alone.'

'Are you okay now?' Harry asked.

'Erm…yeah,' Cedric replied, wiping his hair out of his eyes. 'Yeah I'm all right now. It took a while but…you see the thing is last year I came out.' Cedric said nervously.

'Came out of what?' Harry said blankly.

Cedric laughed. 'No. _Came out._ As gay,' he finally said.

'But…what's wrong with that?' Harry asked, non-plussed. 'Why the hell would your friends abandon you over that?'

'Apparently it's not good to be what I am,' Cedric shrugged his shoulders. He didn't seem that bothered by it.

'Cedric, it's neither good nor bad. Just like being straight is neither good nor bad.' Harry said earnestly. 'And if your friends abandoned you over that then they aren't worth it,'

'No. I figured that out about two weeks after I started eating lunch in the toilets,' Cedric replied with a humourless laugh. 'Anyway…lets change the subject. What are you doing for the rest of the day?'

'Nothing. I don't have to do anything until 5 this evening,' Harry replied.

'Same. Do you fancy hanging out a bit?'

'…yeah sure,' Harry replied with a smile.

After Harry had returned to the Weasley's tent with the water he slipped out again. 'Where are you off to Harry?' Ginny asked, curiously.

'Just for a walk,' Harry said, unnaturally cheerful. 'I have a bit of a head ache and I want to get rid of it before the game, I'm hoping some fresh air will help,' and with that he left the tent before anybody could offer to go with him. Out in the camp site Harry made his way through lines of tents until he found Cedric waiting for him by the opening of the Irish tents.

Together they made their way towards the forest, deciding it was too hot to walk about in the sun all day. Once in the shade of the cool, green forest Harry relaxed a bit and began to walk normally instead of stiff-backed as he had been.

'There's something quite magical about a forest,' Cedric said cheerfully as they strolled along.

'You say that like magic is something you aren't used to,' Harry laughed.

'You know what I mean,' Cedric shrugged.

'It's special,' Harry replied.

'Just like you,' Cedric replied. 'The chosen one. The boy who lived. The Potter boy. The youngest seeker in a century…The list goes on.' Harry looked up a little embarrassed that Cedric knew everything about him.

Next thing he knew Cedric had closed the gap between them and had taken hold of his hand. Harry glanced down at it, a little surprised, but he didn't pull away. It was nice holding Cedric's hand.

Eventually, they found a clearing in the woods where they could sit and lean against the trees with their legs stretched out in the sunshine. They stayed there for a while just talking and eventually leaning on each other. By the end of the afternoon they were cuddled up together by the trees.

Cedric hadn't let go of Harry's hand all afternoon. Harry suddenly checked his watch: 4:45.

'Shit,' he said, pulling Cedric to his feet in a hurry. Together they walked fat back through the forest. When they could see the end of the forest and the camp site up ahead Cedric suddenly pulled Harry behind a tree.

In the dark green light his eyes seemed peculiar and interesting and Harry wanted to explore then further.

'Cedric we've got five minutes' Harry reasoned.

'It won't take long,' He said calmly. 'I just wanted you to know that…I have a strange feeling about you; but it's a good one,' he smiled.

'Yeah, same,' Harry said shyly.

Cedric kissed harry on the cheek and then ran out of the forest. Harry counted to 20 before running out too and rejoining the Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 3

The match was exhilarating. There were times when Harry felt like he couldn't breathe because he was so caught up in the moment with the Irish chasers or Krum. They were stood as high up as it was possible to stand, with only a metal pole just above waist height to protect them from falling hundreds of feet down. The Weasleys were all decked out in green. They were sporting shamrock-covered hats, with lines of green war paint across their cheeks. All except Ron, who stood out in his red had and scarf. He was dedicated to the Bulgarian seeker and would support him dutifully, as well as the Irish.

The noise from the crowd was deafening and Ron was so invested in the game he began leaning further and further over the barrier, shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs. Eventually, Harry, Fred and George had to grab hold of Ron's jumper and pull him away from the barrier for fear of him really tumbling over it. As Harry grabbed his best friend and steadied him on the floor again, he wondered how Ron and Hermione would react if he told them the same thing Cedric told his friends. Not that Harry was gay of course, or even considering it at the moment. He was just wondering whether Ron and Hermione would cut him off, or whether they would help him to understand his feelings. He was almost certain they would stand by him. Almost. They had always stood by him before.

By the time Krum had caught the snitch, there was no point really as the Irish had thrashed them with their quaffle scoring abilities. Cedric had been right. Krum was bound to catch the snitch, he was miles better than the Irish seeker who was now standing dazed in the ministers box, propped up by two team mates.

As they made their way back to their tent, Irish supporters were running past them, leaping between tents and occasionally knocking one over in their enthusiasm. Mr Weasley chuckled to himself as the green blurs surrounded them. Two rows away from their tent, Harry could see Amos and Cedric waving at them. Mr Weasley lead his family to the left slightly to join the Diggory's. 'Well! What did you think of that?' Amos asked, as though words could not express how exciting that was.

Fred and George answered in unison: 'Predictable' and the smile slid from Amos' face.

'Pardon?'

'Predicatble,' they said again.

'We put a bet on before the match; that Ireland would win, but Krum would catch the snitch. And we won.' Fred explained.

'Incredible' Amos said, dumbly.

Harry tried to hide his amusement at the dumbfounded look on Amos' face, and the smug one on the twins'. He looked at the floor and twisted his features round into something that vaguely resembled as serious expression, but then he caught sight of Cedric trying to hide the same amusement.

'Well, I doubt we'll be getting any sleep for a while,' Mr Weasley said with a sigh. The Irish aren't going to calm down for a while. Amos, Cedric, would you like to join us in our tent for a celebratory drink?'

Hermione and Ginny caught each other's eyes. Cedric Diggory in their tent. They couldn't wish for more.

'I don't see why not,' Amos said amiably. 'Cedric, are you up for that?'

Cedric stepped forward into the light from the lantern hung at the entrance to their tent. 'Sure, it sounds like fun,' he said with a polite smile. He was trying with all of his might not to look at Harry, but to smile and Mr Weasely and all of his sons, and the two girls.

'Excellent,' Amos clapped his hands together. 'Well, lead the way Arthur,' And the whole party followed Mr Weasley to their tent. As they filed in, Ginny and Hermione followed Cedric, Harry was at the very back of the queue. He could hear the footsteps of all the people inside the tent, and he ducked in to see that madness had ensued in the twenty seconds he had taken for himself in the darkness.

Arthur and Amos were in the kitchen handing out butter beers. Bill and Charlie were already half way through their first bottles and were sat on the floor, leaning on the sofa behind them. Fred and George were singing a love song about Ron and the seeker Viktor Krum. Harry chuckled as Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He made his way over to take a butter beer and heard the two girls giggling as they chatted to Cedric in a corner. Harry decided he would join Bill and Charlie, since he didn't know them very well.

'Mind if I join you?' he asked.

'Nah, come and sit down,' Charlie said, slopping a bit of butter beer on the old Persian rug in his enthusiasm for Harry to join them. Harry sat down and listened to them finishing their conversation.

'I just don't get why you would ever give up all the great stuff you were doing in Egypt to work in a bank!' Charlie was saying to Bill.

'Well, like I said, I'm in two minds about which to take,' Bill replied, he had an easy way about him and made harry feel comfortable. In contrast to Charlie who was passionately trying ton force Bill into deciding to carry on working in Egypt. 'I love my work in Egypt, I love that it's warm and beautiful and I get to work in cursed tombs and all of that. You saw what it was like when you came on holiday to see me,'

'Yeah, so why would you give that up?' Charlie asked.

'Well, working in Gringotts has some perks too,' Bill said reasonably. 'I mean, the bonuses are amazing.'

'Money!' Charlie almost shouted. 'When has the Weasley family ever cared about money? You should do the job you love, not the job that pays the most,'

'I'd get to work in one of the most prestigious buildings in the wizarding world. How man wizards do you see working in Gringotts? None! The goblins don't like them. But they trust me and they've offered me a job. It's a way of making peace between wizards and goblins like no other. And besides, it would be nice to spend a while working with people who speak English,' Bill sighed.

'Yeah I get all of that. But would it make you happy? Compared to waking up every day and going to dig through a pyramid? Most people only dream of that,'

'Well, the job in Gringotts doesn't start until next summer, I've got planty of time to think about it,'

Suddenly, the girls' laughter pierced through the conversation and Harry turned round to see them both, still stood with Cedric in the corner. But they weren't laughing at Cedric, they were laughing at Fred and George pretending to be Ron and Krum; grabbing each other and pretending to faint into each other's arms. The whole tent was watching them now.

After a particularly loud bang, George looked up. 'The Irish have got their pride on,' he announced. Arthur was at the entrance to the tent. They all saw him visibly shake. 'It's not the Irish.' He said quietly.

'What?' Every person asked.

'Now listen, this is important. Bill, Charlie, I'm leaving the two of you in charge on Ginny. Make sure she gets to safety in the woods.'

'What's going on?' Ginny asked.

'It's the death eaters.' Arthur said, his face white. 'Everybody, don't panic. I want you in the forest right now, don't take anything with you that isn't absolutely essential. Stay in groups, don't wander off on your own. Amos and I will have to stay and help those poor muggles they're torturing.'

Everybody stayed still.

'Now! Go! Move!' Arthur shouted and they all suddenly sprung to life. Bill and Charlie leaped across the room, grabbed Ginny by the arms and dragged her out of the tent. They were closely followed by Fred, George and Percy. Hermione came running out of the bathroom. 'Harry, Ron, are you ready?' but before she could get an answer, she was gone. Harry and Ron were close behind her.

Once out in the open they could see the tall black figures, and the bodies of the muggles suspended in the air. Cedric jogged to catch up with harry, Ron and Hermione. 'Mind if I join you three?' he asked.

'Course not' Hermione replied as she marched through the rows of tents, towards the forest. Ron was by her side, he could tell how scared she was, and that she was trying not to show it. He didn't like to admit it, but over the years he had developed a little desire to protect Hermione. And he was displaying it tonight. He was completely in step with her, and looking at her feet so that he knew if she fell behind.

Harry was fondly watching his best friend, understanding every thought going round in his head. He wasn't looking where he was going and caught his foot on a tent peg. He hit the ground, hard, and could hear the death eaters gaining on them. Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed him fall and were moving away from him now. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Cedric, pulling him to his feet.

They looked at each other for a second, then up at the victims of this attack. 'It's horrible, isn't it?' Harry said.

'Yeah, but if we don't move then we'll be up there with them. Come on,' and they turned back towards the woods.

Hermione and Ron were out of sight, a crowd had filled up the gap between them. _It looks like it's just us two._ Harry thought. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to be alone with Cedric or not. But he was so what did _want _matter?

They made their way into the woods, which had seemed so benign and innocent earlier in the day. Now, with no green light falling through the trees and panic and fear infecting every inch, harry did not feel comfortable here.

'We need to go in deep,' Cedric said seriously. 'No point staying near the edge of the woods or they'll find us instantly.' Harry nodded and they walked directing into the trees, to the point where there was almost no light. Instead they used their wands to guide their path. They walked pretty much in silence, both of them were worried about the others and there was no point in pretending otherwise.

Eventually, they reached a clearing, with grass across the ground and trees forming a circle round the edge. 'We could just stay here?' Cedric suggested. 'I think we're far enough away to be safe,'

'Sure' Harry replied, raising his eyebrows in compliance. They sat down next to each other with their legs straight out in front of them and their backs to a tree. Silence ruled for a while, until Cedric filled it.

'Why didn't you come to talk to me in the tent?' his tone wasn't accusatory, he wasn't upset or jealous. He sounded mildly curious.

Harry hadn't expected this question. 'Erm…I don't know. I didn't intentionally not talk to you. I just saw you with Hermione and Ginny and thought I'd talk to Bill and Charlie, I only met them two days ago,'

'Okay then,' Cedric answered.

'Does it matter?' Harry asked.

'No, not in a jealous way. I'm just interested in how your mind works.' Cedric smiled at Harry.

'Look Cedric,' Harry began.

'No, you don't have to say it.' Cedric cut him off, and looked away from Harry at the grass in front of them. 'I know. You're not interested, you're not gay, you just want to be friends and that's it,'

'No, you don't know,' Harry said before muttering 'knox' and turning out his light. It was easier to talk in the dark. 'I don't know if I'm gay or not. I never even considered it until this morning when you told me about when you came out. I've never been particularly interested in girls. I love Hermione and Ginny, but just in the same way I love Ron and Fred and George. They're my friends and I care about them. But when you said your friends turned on you, I found myself wondering if Ron and Hermione would ever do that to me if I was in the same situation.' Harry couldn't hear Cedric breathing anymore. Like he was holding his breath, waiting for Harry's verdict. 'I'm not attracted to boys in general. I don't even know if I'm attracted to you. I thought you were attractive when I met you this morning. I thought you were charismatic and charming and easy to be around when we talked this afternoon. I want to be with you, you make me feel like a different person. I'm not 'the boy who lived' when I'm talking to you,' Harry swallowed hard. 'I just don't know yet whether I want to be with you as my friend or as more than that,'

Cedric whispered 'Lumos' and his wand tip lit up again. 'So, you're saying that you need some time, and…'

'At the moment I honestly have no idea which I want; friendship or more,' Harry said. 'But I want to be absolutely sure of which one I want before I go into something that's just going to hurt you,'

'So you need some clarification?' Cedric said with a smile as he leant back against the tree again.

'Do you think you can help with that?'

'Okay, erm…' Cedric thought. 'Did you like holding my hand in the woods?'

'Yes' Harry said.

'Did you like talking to me in the queue to the water pump?'

'Yes,'

'Were you curious about me the first time we spoke this morning?'

'Yes'

'Did you feel me take your hand when we travelled by Port Key?'

'Yes, I liked it,'

'Did you see me trying to stifle a laugh at the same time a you back at my tent?'

'Yes, it made it even harder to stop laughing,'

'Did you notice Hermione and Ginny and their excitement when we said we were going to your tent?'

'Yes,'

'Did you feel jealous?'

'No. I felt slightly annoyed by them because there was no use in their flirting; you're gay.'

'Did you want to come and talk to me in your tent?' Up to this point Cedric had shown no emotion, given nothing away. But Harry could sense him getting hopeful now. He didn't let it affect his answers though.

'I looked for you as soon as I got inside, but when I saw you were with Hermione and Ginny I thought better of it. I watched you though; I could see you pulling out your smile and laugh, you made them both feel so special, even though you have no interest in them,'

Cedric paused. 'Were you pleased that I moved over and spoke to you, while the sun came up?'

'Yes' Harry answered instantly.

Cedric paused again, breathed in and asked: 'What were you thinking then?'

Harry answered as honestly as he could. 'I was thinking how nice you were to come up and start talking to a complete stranger. I thought you had a confident manner that made everybody relax around you. I thought you were really kind to calm my worries about the Port Key. I thought you were really easy to have a conversation with. And…'

'What?' Cedric asked.

'I thought your smile was perfect,' he whispered. 'I thought that when you smile, you made the sun shine a little brighter, and rise a little faster,'

Cedric couldn't suppress his smile at those words. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 'Well, to me, it sounds like you want a lot more than friendship. Do you notice when Hermione talks to Ron?'

'Not really,' Harry admitted.

'Can I try one more thing? It might help with…clarification,' Harry knew what Cedric was going to do.

'Put the light out first,' he said quietly.

Cedric whispered 'Knox' and stuffed his wand in his pocket. Both boys kneeled up in the darkness and turned to face each other. They paused for a moment, getting used to the darkness. And then, Cedric leant forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, just for a second. When he pulled away he searched Harry's wide eyes in the darkness. 'Does that help at all?' he asked quietly.

'Uh-huh' Harry whispered. And this time Harry closed the gap between them, gently putting his lips to Cedric's but no more than that.

Suddenly, there were voices all around them and wand lights between the trees. Harry and Cedric leapt to their feet and pulled their wands out. 'Harry,' Cedric said urgently. 'I haven't yet come out to my dad. Um…would you mind if we played it straight just for now, until we feel more comfortable? I've never actually had a boyfriend to make it obvious to people, not many people know,'

'For now, that's absolutely fine,' Harry replied, looking all around him. Cedric gave Harry's hand one last squeeze and they set off into the darkness. 'But, before we leave in the morning, can you give me your address? I want to write to you for the rest of the summer,'

'Course,' Cedric replied with a smile.

They wandered through the trees and looked up, to see the dark mark drifting above their heads.

'What is that?' Harry asked.

'It's the dark mark Harry,' Cedric said, panicked suddenly. 'It's _his_ mark. We need to get out of here.'

Out of nowhere, Ron and Hermione were right beside them again, ministry officials were appearing everywhere and the four of them hit the ground in order to avoid the curses flying above them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express was belching white, fluffy smoke into the air as it sped northwards. Rain was pummelling hard on the windows and on the lake that they had been travelling past for what felt like several hours now. The sound of rain on the lake was deafening. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in a compartment together, Crookshanks was sleeping on Hermione's lap. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were hooting weakly in their cages.

Harry's mind suddenly switched off from the conversation; his thoughts all converged on Cedric. On the feel of his lips in the darkness. On the complete lack of pressure he put on Harry to make a decision; how he seemed to truly want to help Harry, not force him to one choice or the other. Suddenly he wanted to see Cedric, to speak to him, to maybe touch his hand and squeeze it. He stood up abruptly. Both Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I have to go,' he said, dizzily. 'I need the loo,' he made up and stumbled for the door of the compartment.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused look and watched him go. They continued their conversation about who they thought the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year.

Harry was thankful that they had taken the first compartment on the train; it meant he only had one direction to search in. Steadily, he made his way down each carriage, looking into each window. Eventually, three quarters of the way down the train he passed Cedric's carriage and Harry actually stopped still and stared. Cedric had changed in the month since he had met him. Everybody in the compartment was staring at Harry through the glass door now. Harry had to physically shake himself to move on. He went slowly though, praying to hear the sound of the compartment door opening. And it did.

'I'm just going to the bathroom, if the lady with the trolley comes, can you get me a chocolate frog? I'm starving,' and then he closed the door and followed Harry. Together they walked to the very back of the train, but still there was nowhere that was unseen by everybody. 'Here,' Cedric turned the handle on the back door of the train and opened it, leading Harry onto a small platform at the very end of the train. Cedric shut the door behind them both. 'Hold on,' he said loudly, over the noise of the train. Harry clung onto Cedric's hand. Cedric laughed to himself and smiled down at Harry.

'What?' Harry asked, confused.

'I meant 'hold onto the barrier,' but if you'd rather hold onto me, I don't mind,' Harry had never seen a smile like Cedric's. It brought his entire face to life. Just looking at Cedric's smile made Harry feel as light as air.

'So, you wanted to speak to me?' Cedric asked. Thankfully, the rain had eased into a light drizzle by now and Harry could hear what he was saying.

'Not particularly,' Harry shrugged. 'Just…I don't know…I was talking with Ron and Hermione and suddenly I realised just how close you were, on the same train. And I wanted to see you,'

'Thank you,' Cedric said. 'I was nervous to come and find you, I didn't know if you had changed your mind over the summer,'

'No,' Harry said fiercely. And then, with some trepidation 'did you?'

'Of course not,' he held Harry's hand tighter. 'So, how was your summer?'

'Uneventful,' Harry replied, looking out at the beautiful scenery expanding all around them. 'Yours?'

'Same, but one big thing did happen.' Harry looked up 'I went to the Quidditch World Cup and met that kid, the famous one, what's his name? Harry Potter! That one,' his pretence was amusing for Harry, who started to laugh, fuelling the story. 'Yeah, we had a chat, caught a Port Key, and went to chill in the woods for a bit before the match and held hands. And then, later, some Death Eaters attacked the campsite and we had to run away into the forest. We found a clearing and sat there in the dark because he found it easier to talk in the dark. And I helped him sort out his feelings by kissing him,' his voice suddenly became much quieter, and far more intense 'And since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him,'

Harry smiled shyly. 'I've thought about you too,' he said honestly.

'What did you think?' Cedric asked.

'Well, there wasn't much spare time in the day to let my mind wander. When we're all at the Burrow for the summer there are so many jobs that we're all busy all day. But when I got to bed at night and I was peaceful, I'd think of you.'

Cedric's expression was unreadable. 'Harry Potter, thinking about me at night.' He gloated. 'Thinking about me when he goes to bed, not many people can boast that,'

'Not like that!' Harry said loudly, but with a smile on his face. Half embarrassed, half amused. 'I would just picture your face, when you smiled. And think about every time we touched that day: you held my hand when we took the Port Key, you held my hand in the forest, you helped me up from the ground when we were being chased by Death Eaters.' Harry paused for a moment; 'You kissed me in the darkness in the forest,' and then he fell silent. All they could hear was each other's breathing.

'I've been thinking about that kiss.' Cedric breathed. 'And when you kissed me in return,' His eyes moved between Harry's eyes and his lips. 'I'd love to try that again,'

Harry looked into Cedric's eyes and instinctively tilted his face up a bit, Cedric was looking right back at him and he moved closer. Until they couldn't tell who closed the gap between them and their lips were pressed together again. Both of them had closed their eyes. When they pulled away Harry began to speak 'Cedri-' and Cedric took the opportunity to kiss Harry properly, now his mouth was already a little open. Harry's breath felt hot and sweet in Cedric's mouth. Clearly he had had a few sweets from the trolley. Cedric put one hand on the small of Harry's back, the other cupping his face with his thumb running backwards and forwards along Harry's cheekbone. He gently began to explore the younger boys mouth with his tongue. But he was so tentative that the first few attempts were like lapping up water from a very full glass but slower. He didn't want their first kiss to involve anybody shoving their tongue down anybody else's throat. When he finally pulled away, his hands stayed where they were; Harry's were still hanging limply at his sides. He really didn't know what to do with them. Cedric searched Harry's eyes for any sign of regret. Harry did the same. The result was that they both looked into a pair of wide, honest, hopeful eyes and saw no reason to end their previous activity. This time Harry stood on tip toes to reach Cedric, but Cedric was still the one in control. Harry had no idea what to do. And because of this, Harry felt so fragile and precious in Cedric's hand. He only had one chance to do this right, to get Harry to even consider sustaining this relationship once they were back at school. And it was now.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sat at his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Listening with gritted teeth to Professor Umbridge's irritatingly high and girlish voice as she enraged every person in the classroom.

'You all seem to be under the impression that a certain dark wizard has returned. This is a lie-'

'It's not a lie!' Harry's fist found contact with the desk ferociously. The classroom became so silent, nobody appeared to be breathing. Harry blinked and realised he was on his feet, every eye in the room was upon him, some apprehensive, some curious, some eager. Harry had to search to find his voice again, 'So Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord, did he?' he asked with a voice so quiet and furious he sounded deadly.

Umbridge's reply was just as quiet; 'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident,'

Harry's eyes flared 'It was murder. Voldemort killed him, and you know it,' Harry saw a tiny chink in Umbridge's armour as her face lost a tiny bit of its determination. Yet, he had shows her every chink in his to find it. He was grateful when she sent him out of her classroom. He could try to find some sanctuary from the awful images now filling his mind. He wasn't looking, or caring where he was going as he walked blindly down the stone corridor and down the stairs. He had to stop several times to smack his hands against the walls in rage.

'I say, where are you going?'

'You're supposed to be in a lesson Potter,'

'Get back to your classroom young sir,' the people in the portraits yelled at him as he passed.

Harry ignored them, hurrying down corridors and staircases. Finding himself in the school grounds, he put his hand on the wall to guide him as he staggered to a piece of sheltered grass, out of sight, behind the biggest greenhouse. He pressed his back against the wall and slumped to the ground, his knees tucked under his chin and his breath uneven and rapid. As he sat there in the weak sunshine, pictures of Cedric filled his mind. And now he was out in his safe place, he could succumb to the memories. Umbridge was nowhere to see his weakness. Images of Cedric overpowered him: stood at the back of the Hogwarts Express in the rain, at the Yule Ball, the Quidditch World Cup when they first met, in the library. Since he had been back at school he found it haunted with memories of Cedric, this was the place where their whole relationship took place, Cedric was around every corner, laughing at the top of every staircase. It pained him so much to be here, and Umbridge standing there in that classroom that used to belong to Lupin (a man a thousand times batter than she would ever be and a man that she despised purely for what he was) flatly denying the return of Voldemort, making it seem as though Cedric's death had been down to his own foolishness. It made his blood boil and pulse hard round his head. And then, a voice drifted into his head. It wasn't Cedric's. It was Dumbledore's:

'You think the dead we have loved ever truly leave us?'

Harry's nails dug into his scalp, his eyes screwed tight, his face in a grimace. How long was he going to be incapacitated by memories of his first boyfriend? Every night that week his dreams had been haunted by the figure of Cedric. But he wasn't the Cedric Harry had known; he wasn't smiling, healthy, happy, he wasn't strong or tender. This figure was pale and drawn, when he walked he looked weak and frail. When Harry touched this version of Cedric he felt icy cold and hard and unpleasant. He woke shaking, clinging to the pillow or the sheets. And when he went back to sleep he fell straight back into the same nightmare. There was no escape.

Slowly, Harry stopped shaking and swallowed hard. It was time to go. He stood up and wandered back to the castle. As he walked, he told himself he would master these feelings. He would put Cedric's death behind him, he would learn to let out his loss for Cedric when he was alone, and learn to keep that out of his mind when he was with his friends. They didn't want to hear it, he was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The start of term feast was the same as every year; the first years were sorted into their houses and the hat sang its song. As Professor Dumbledore began to make his speech, Cedric's eyes began to wander. The Hufflepuff table was next to the Gryffindor one, and just a little bit further along that table, was a boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes behind his glasses. There was a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. Cedric couldn't take his eyes from this boy. He watched him smile at a whispered comment from Hermione and thought how he had kissed those lips only a few hours previously.

Harry could feel somebody's eyes on him and began to look around. He found Cedric's brown eyes easily across the hall. And sure enough they were staring right at him. But then Dumbledore's words interrupted their little staring competition.

'The Triwizard Tournament' and suddenly, every eye in the hall was on Dumbledore.

Later, as they all made their way out of the hall, the subject of every conversation was the Tournament; who did they think would volunteer, who did they think would be chosen, what the other schools would be like when they arrived on Thursday. It was never ending.

Harry took his time getting up from his seat. There was no point in trying to push his way out with the crowd. Ron and Hermione had gone to find out the new password, Harry remained in his seat until the throng of people in the entrance hall had all drifted away. When he finally got up, he saw that Cedric was leaning against the wall by the door, his hands in his pockets, his hair slightly messy.

Harry smiled as he walked over to him. 'Hey,'

'Hey,'

'Nice feast?'

'Yeah, not bad.' Cedric replied. 'What do you think about the tournament?'

Harry shrugged. 'It makes little difference to me, I'm not old enough to enter, it just gives us something to watch in our spare time I guess,'

'And there's some new people to meet, French girls and Bulgarian boys,' Cedric added. 'And I'm old enough to enter,'

'And will you?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, course,' Cedric answered as they turned and walked into the entrance hall.

'Do you think you'll be chosen?'

'I think I've got just as good a chance as the next person,' Cedric stopped by a painting, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, which was close to the kitchens.

'Well…um…if you do,' Harry glanced around to see that the entrance hall was deserted. 'Please be careful,' he said, kissing Cedric on the cheek and hurrying up the stairs, all the way to the seventh floor.

The next week Harry spent trying to regain some normality in his Hogwarts life; trying to actually concentrate in his classes, spending time with Ron and Hermione in the common room. He kept catching sight of Cedric in the corridors or the great hall at meal times. On Thursday they had all gathered at the front of the school to welcome their guests; the ladies from Beauxbatons Academy arrived like a gentle breeze. They sighed and Ron swooned. Next came the boys from the Durmstrang Institute. They came draped in furs, carrying canes and stamping in large, heavy boots. Across the crowd of Hogwarts students, who looked positively drab in their black robes, Harry could see Cedric, towering taller than almost everybody else.

Cedric was part of the welcoming committee. He was stood at the front of the Hogwarts students with the Head Boy and Head Girl, some of the prefects and the quidditch captains from the other three houses (even though quidditch was not taking place this year). One by one, the girls from Beauxbatons moved along the line, saying hello to each student. When they got to Cedric, he took each girls hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. They girls giggled one by one and moved on. But Harry could see the shy glances back to Cedric. And a little rumble of jealousy began in his stomach.

Later, as the Durmstrang boy also walked down the line, Harry watched intently, but Cedric merely shook their hands, said 'Hello' and moved on to the next one. Relief swept over Harry and he filed back in with Ron and Hermione for the welcoming feast. He tried to tune himself back into their conversation, but had drifted too far.

'They are beautiful,' Ron was saying.

'Oh please, Ron! You're acting like you've never seen a girl before!' Hermione sighed.

'I've never seen _French_ girls before,' Ron pardoned himself. 'Just look at the way they walk,' he pointed to them as they scurried past him into the great hall. Their skirts all flapped around as they half walked, half skipped. Ron was in a daze, watching them. 'Harry, you have to agree, you've never seen English girls walk like that,'

'Never' Harry said in a bored voice.

'Honestly Ron, you don't hear me going on and on about the Bulgarians do you? Even if Viktor Krum is one of them'

'What?' Ron asked, spinning round.

Hermione smirked. 'I suppose you wouldn't have seen him, you were too busy studying the walk of a French twelve year old. But Viktor Krum was the first one to get off the ship after Karkaroff.'

'Are you serious? Or are you just yanking my wand?' Ron asked.

'I'm perfectly serious,' Hermione replied. 'But don't worry, those girl's bottoms must have been far more interesting,' she said patronisingly. Ron grumbled something to himself as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The next day, when the Goblet of Fire was established in the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat in there during break. Why not stay warm and keep an eye on who was putting their name in the Goblet? They watched as Fred and George both drank an ageing potion, walked through the age line with ease and both put their names in. During their celebrations, they both sprouted beards and were thrown from the ring around the Goblet. The three of them got up to move closer to the fight ensuing between the twins.

Just as the fight was reaching its peak; George was pinning Fred to the ground by his beard and Fred was threatening to put George's wand in unspeakable places, Cedric walked into the room. He was silent, and yet Harry's eyes were still drawn to him. Cedric held Harry's gaze for a moment, before passing easily through the age line, putting his name in the goblet and turned round to receive applause from all of the Hogwarts students in the room. Even Fred and George looked up to see what was going on, before returning to their fight.

Cedric caught Harry's eye again on his way out and, with a slight jerk of the head, motioned for Harry to join him. Taking opportunity of the fact that Hermione and Ron were too interested in Fred and George's fight, Harry slipped to the back of the crowd and then out of the great hall altogether. He saw Cedric disappear out of the great oak front doors and followed hastily. Once he stepped out into the pale sunlight, Harry stood and squinted for a while, unable to see Cedric anywhere.

'Over here,' Cedric chuckled musically and Harry turned to his left, to see him leaning against the castle wall. Harry turned and smiled at the sight of him. As he moved over, they began to walk across the grounds.

'So, you really put your name in,' Harry said.

'Yeah, I was completely certain I was going to do it. But the second before I dropped my name in, I thought about what would happen if I got in. Would I really be able to do all of those challenges?' Cedric smiled ruefully.

'Of course you'll be able to do them,' Harry said supportively. 'You would do spectacularly. Hogwarts couldn't have a better champion,'

Cedric turned to look Harry in the eye, stopping him short. 'Could you say that again? To my face? It would make me really believe it,' he said quietly.

'Hogwarts couldn't have a better champion,' Harry said earnestly.

Cedric kissed Harry on the top of his head. 'Thank you, if you say I can do it then maybe I actually can.'

The two boys sat down on the grass in the weak sunshine that was just strong enough to provide some warmth to the September day. Nobody was around, the girls from Beauxbatons and the boys from Durmstrang were in the carriage and on the ship. The Hogwarts students were in the great hall or their common rooms.

Harry turned to Cedric and kissed him properly. Cedric returned the kiss with more and soon they were both breathing heavily. Hands clung onto the robes and fingers knotted in hair and smiles and laughter penetrated the silence. Harry and Cedric lost track of time, they heard the bell go for lessons and Harry pulled away, breathless.

'That's the bell, I have Divination.' Harry said, disappointed.

Cedric sighed. 'Don't go?' he begged. 'I have a free period?'

Harry smiled at Cedric and put his fingers through his hair again. 'Cedric, I have a lesson. I have to go to it,'

'Harry Potter,' Cedric shook his head. 'The boy who would go to the forbidden corridor on the third floor in his first year to save the Philosopher's Stone, the boy who took his friend and a teacher down to the Camber of Secrets and risked the death of all three of you in the process, the boy who won't miss one lesson with Professor Trelawney.'

'Hey,' Harry said, defensively, 'The reason Dumbledore lets me get away with all of that stuff is because the rest of the year I do as I'm told. I go to my lessons and I behave,'

Cedric rolled onto his back in the grass. 'Fine, leave me' he said, teasingly. His eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Don't tempt me,' Harry said, warningly.

'No, you should go,' Cedric smiled. 'I'll see you soon,'

Harry bent down and kissed Cedric one last time. 'Bye' he whispered afterwards, standing up and shouldering his bag. Cedric took Harry's hand and kissed it, looking into his eyes the whole time.

'Bye,' he said, collapsing back into the grass in the sunshine.

Harry hurried away back to the castle. He climbed all of the stairs to the seventh floor; he was so late he didn't need to use any of his short-cuts as the corridors were empty. When Harry reached the ladder to Professor Trelawney's room he was caught off guard by the darkness and the humidity. He stumbled to the table where Ron sat. Ron looked distraught.

'Hey,' he said quietly, sitting down. 'What happened?'

'I made an idiot of myself,' Ron mumbled, his face was bright red.

'You're always an idiot mate, what's new?' Harry asked, jokingly. Ron didn't respond. 'Seriously Ron, what's happened?'

'I tripped over something in the Great Hall and went sprawling across the floor, I landed right at Krum's feet. He just laughed at me,'

'Oh, mate, I'm sorry,' Harry said, sympathetically. 'Next time you meet him, we'll make you look really cool,'

'How?' Ron asked, dejectedly.

'No idea at the moment but we'll think of something,' Harry shrugged.

Ron laughed quietly before they both surrendered to the soporific power of Professor Trelawney and her mind-numbing talks on the crystal ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was pacing up and down a corridor under his invisibility cloak, he was shaking, his fingers knotted in the folds of the cloak. He was still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened: his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, he was the fourth champion. He would be competing against Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and… and Cedric Diggory.

When he had walked into that chamber, he felt their looks of confusion, and later their looks of anger and frustration. He could fully understand the injustice they felt. But couldn't they see the injustice for him? He hadn't put his name in that goblet, he didn't want to be a champion, and now he was competing in a deadly competition with three others who were much older and much better at magic than he was.

But none of that mattered.

It was the look on Cedric's face that had him pacing the corridors in frustration. He kept playing their row over and over again in his head.

'So, you put your name in the Goblet. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Cedric, I didn't. I don't know how my name got in there,'

'Give it a rest Harry. How else could it have got in there?'

'I don't know. All I know is it wasn't me,'

'Stop lying' Cedric spat at him. They were the last two people in that chamber next to the great hall. Karkaroff and Maxime had already marched their champions away in fury, speaking in rapid Bulgarian and French.

'I'm not!' Harry said defensively.

'Yeah right.' Cedric stared into the fire for a while in silence; he gripped the mantelpiece and watched the flames flicker and dance. 'You couldn't bear it could you?' he said quietly.

'Bear what?' Harry asked, tentatively.

'You just couldn't stand to have someone in this school that people talk about and point out on the corridors that wasn't you. You just couldn't let anybody have more attention than the famous Harry Potter.' He finished bitterly.

Harry blinked several times before he answered. 'What? That's insane Cedric. You think I like all the attention I get? You think I like it when I walk down a corridor and people point and whisper?' He shook his head slowly. 'You are so wrong. You have no idea what it's like to walk into a room and know that three seconds earlier everybody was talking about you.'

'Well I might have found out if you hadn't put your name in the goblet of fire.' Cedric shouted.

'For the last time, I didn't put my name in!' Harry pounded his fist on a table close by. 'How can I get through to you?'

'Come on Harry, who else would have put it in?' Cedric began to laugh mirthlessly.

'How the hell should I know? Maybe Malfoy thought it would be a good joke to see me killed in the first task. We all know how this is going to end; I'm not old enough or good enough for this competition and I'm in it against my will. I won't last five minutes in the first task.' Harry's voice broke towards the end as fear took over.

'I can't take this anymore. Stop playing the martyr it really doesn't suit you.' Cedric made towards the door, Harry followed.

'Cedric, wait,'

'No Harry.' Cedric turned around. 'When you stop pretending like absolutely none of this is your fault. When you stop pretending this isn't exactly what you wanted; to outshine me, then maybe we can talk. But this has changed everything.' Cedric turned and walked away. Harry didn't even try to follow this time.

When he had finally got upstairs to bed, he found Ron. Ron also believed that he had put his own name in the goblet. Ron was also angry. But Harry had used up all of his fight on Cedric; he had no energy left to argue with Ron. So he picked up his invisibility cloak while Ron was still ranting away. Taking a deep breath he said very quietly; 'Oh just fuck off,' and left the dormitory.

So now he was pacing the corridors. He couldn't go back to the dormitory just yet in case Ron was still awake. The next few days would be painful. He wouldn't have Cedric to escape to, he wouldn't have Ron to laugh with when all the fingers began to point at him. He could just about rely on Hermione, she believed him. She had seen the look of shock on his face. What the next few days held for him, he didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry couldn't believe he was about to do this, considering everything that had happened. He hadn't spoken to Cedric in weeks; since their argument on the night of the name drawing they had avoided each other. Harry had taken to eating at unusual times in order to have as few people in the great hall as possible when he entered. He had taken short cuts and even long cuts to classes in order to keep out of Cedric's way. It hurt too much to see Cedric around the castle and know that nothing was every going to happen between them again, and all because of something that was out of his control.

On the few occasions they had collided in the corridors, Harry had quickly averted his eyes and mumbled an apology for nothing in particular and hurried away. He was usually with Hermione when this happened. Harry hadn't told her anything about his pathetically brief relationship with the older boy, but she had her suspicions.

One day the two of them were in the library and a group of third years had passed hissing 'Potter stinks, Cedric rules!'

Hermione had watched Harry's pained expression and whispered 'It's not the insults that hurt you, is it?'

Harry had simply shaken his head and turned his attention back to his 15 inch essay on poisonous funghi for Professor Sprout. Ron hadn't spoken to Harry in weeks either, Hermione was dividing her time between the two of them. Harry had heard her discussing the argument with Ron in the common room one night when he was hovering behind the door to the boy's dormitories:

'I'm not taking sides Ron,'

'You've never not taken a side,' Ron said accusatorily.

'Well I don't think Harry did put his name in the goblet, I'm his friend and with the entire school accusing him of it and talking about him all the time, I think I should stand by him. He could do with some confidence and some support.'

'How do you _know _he didn't put it in?' Harry could hear the scowl forming on Ron's face, he would have felt fondness for his old friend, if he hadn't accused him of being a narcissistic, jealous arse.

'Did you see his face when his name was read out? He was in just as much shock as everybody else in the hall. And he didn't exactly leap to his feet, I had to push him into standing and then push him forward.'

'I wasn't looking,'

'Well then, take my word for it.' Hermione instructed. 'You're supposed to be his best friend' she added reproachfully. 'You're supposed to be giving him confidence; you should be in the corridors with him, making him laugh when people start pointing and whispering. I'm not very good at it. I can look after him once he's upset. You can prevent him from getting upset in the first place.'

Ron grunted.

'He's your best friend and he's terrified. If you can't see that then you're blind. He doesn't think he's good enough, not just to win but to survive. He thinks this is the end,'

At that point Harry had gone to bed and lay in the silence of the dorm with his red blankets up to his shoulders, staring blankly at the ceiling. When Ron came in he pretended to be asleep, he peered through his eyelashes as Ron took a piece of parchment and a quill back down to the common room and soon returned to the dorm. Once back, he quietly put the piece of parchment on Harry's bedside table, put on his pyjamas and got into bed. Harry itched to know what the parchment said, but he couldn't take it and read it now. He had to wait until the morning.

When Harry read the note in the morning (Ron had vanished very early so that Harry had to read the note instead of talking to him) he smiled like he hadn't done since before the tournament had begun. The parchment had told him to go and visit Hagrid and had ended with the word _friends? _With an optimistic question mark.

So here he was in search of Cedric Diggory because, no matter how much it hurt him to see Cedric, he couldn't let Cedric go into this task with a potentially fatal disadvantage. Eventually, Harry found him in a courtyard reclining in the sunshine on the grass with his friends.

When Harry walked up to the group, he felt immediately uncomfortable. They didn't notice him for a moment, and when they did they started cheering 'Potter stinks, Cedric rules' like the third years. They also (very creatively) started waving their badges in Harry's face. Harry avoided eye contact with all of them. He pushed through to Cedric. 'Can I talk to you?'

Cedric looked puzzled. Harry looked away from him. 'Yeah, sure,' he got up from the grass and walked away with Harry. 'What's up?' he asked, folding his arms.

'Dragons. That's the first task' Harry said, desperately looking anywhere but at Cedric.

'What?' the other boy asked, shocked.

'Dragons. There's one for each of us. We've got to fight it or something, I'm not quite sure. But I've seen them. They're…' and that's where he finished, lamely.

'Do Fleur and Krum know about them?' Cedric asked, businesslike.

'Yeah, Maxime was there. And she'll tall Karkaroff because they now think its Hogwarts vs the Not Hogwarts thanks to me.' He looked dejectedly at the floor.

'Are you scared?' Cedric asked, his voice had lost all of its carelessness. He suddenly looked tender and concerned.

'No, I'm fine,' Harry replied, but his voice cracked.

'Let's walk. Find somewhere private? Only if you want to though?' Cedric asked.

'Sure,' Harry nodded, trying to slyly wipe his eyes without Cedric seeing. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were stinging and there was a painful lump in his throat and he felt about six years old. They walked together, through the great hall, to the chamber where their argument had taken place weeks ago. The chamber where Harry's fate was sealed.

Cedric sat on the stone floor, dumping his bag next to him. He cast a spell that made all of the candles flicker into light. 'Sit down,' he said kindly.

Harry sat, not next to Cedric but opposite him. He put his knees up as a barrier against the other boy.

'Now, tell me everything, why are you so scared?'

'I already told you. The last time we were in here. I haven't got the knowledge or the ability to get me through these tasks. I'm small and skinny and fourteen. And look at the rest of you! You and Krum are both at least 6 foot tall, you've got years more magical knowledge than I have and so much confidence and determination. I was never meant to be in this competition, I never wanted to be and now I'm going to be killed by a dragon in the first task,'

'Hey, shhh,' Cedric said quietly. He leant forward and took hold of Harry's hand, where it held his knees up 'Harry, you're incredibly talented. You're going to be the best at all of this; you've faced You Know Who three times and got away alive every single time. Last year you fought off about 100 dementors at once, you can ride hippogriffs and I've heard you're pretty good with Hagrid's blast ended skrewts as well,' he added with a smile. 'You're going to be fine. And if anything goes wrong, all you have to do is call for me and I'll come and help. I don't care about rules. We can argue that we're team Hgowarts.'

Harry looked up and smiled at this.

'There we go,' Cedric smiled.

'Thanks Cedric. And, I know everything between us is over. But I really need you to believe that I didn't put my name in that cup,'

'I believe you,' Cedric said, before he had processed the information. When he thought about it he realised he had believed Harry as long ago as their argument in this very room. When Harry had said that they all knew what the outcome would be, that Harry was never meant to win this. Harry smiled with relief at his words.

'Thank you.' Harry gulped.

'And actually, I've been thinking. I've really missed you. I know I've behaved like a complete prat. I know I've made this whole thing harder for you than it needed to be. But would you ever consider forgiving me and giving us another chance?'

Harry's face lit up. 'Do you mean it?'

'Yeah. I promise, I'll never get jealous of you again. What do you say?'

'…I say yes,' Harry said, delighted.

'Thank you,' Cedric beamed. He leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. 'We're going to have to start from the beginning again aren't we?' he asked ruefully.

'Not the complete beginning,' Harry whispered, squeezing Cedric's hand and kissing his neck tenderly.

'And from now on, we are not opponents. They won't let us play as teammates, but we know we are team Hogwarts. We don't compete against each other.'

'Deal' Harry replied.

Over the next few days, Hermione noticed a lightness about Harry. There was a slight spring in his step, he smiled more and laughed and made jokes at her expense, but in a fond way. She wouldn't have cared if it wasn't in a fond way, it was so good to see him enjoying life again. He seemed to physically grow from the small, shy, scared boy of the last few weeks into a confident 14 year old. And then one day, when she came into Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ron, she found Harry already at his desk. While the class were settling down, Harry leaned over and said 'Hermione. You don't happen to know anything about summoning charms?'

'Harry, we were studying them last week in Charms,' Hermione said, sighing.

'Did we? Oh. Well, I'm awful at them and I need some help before the first task,'

'Of course, I'll see what I can do,' she smiled and then sat back in her seat and raised her hand to answer Professor Moody's first question. Hermione was satisfied. Ron and Harry were friends again, Harry knew what the first task was and was making discrete attempts to prepare. Everything was going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter's Secret Lover!**

Harry Potter, at the tender age of twelve, is a contestant in the Triwizard Tournament. Printed in these pages last month was the story of his terrible childhood his suspected rule breaking in order to enter the tournament and interviews with close friends of Harry, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Now it seems that there is someone else in Harry's life. As an esteemed member of the press I, Rita Skeeta, was allowed entrance into the champion's tent after the first task. The four champions looked relieved and exhausted. Viktor Krum was being treated for a burn and Miss Fleur Delacour's hat was singed.

However, once I left the champion's tent, the information was passed to me that two of the champions had left the tent, in the directions of the grounds. One of them was Harry Potter. The other has not been confirmed. Could Harry be in a new relationship with reputable beauty Miss Delacour? Nothing is yet confirmed but as the only female champion, what other conclusion could be drawn?

Everybody at the Daily prophet wishes Harry the best of luck with his new relationship. Hopefully, the competition between the two lovers won't drive them apart.

By Rita Skeeta


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry about the really slow update, but I've had these pesky things called exams to get through and I had to do well if I wanted to go to uni next year. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Cedric pushed Harry hard against the cold stone wall, he knocked all of the breath out of Harry, along with a soft groan. He then pressed his body so close to the other boy's that heat passed between them. Their lips met aggressively and enthusiastically while their hands ran up and down the others' body. After several minutes, they broke apart and the only sound in the corridor was their heavy, lustful breathing.

Harry looked up at Cedric, his pupils dilated and his lips slightly parted, with his chest still heaving. He pulled Cedric's hips closer by the belt loops on his jeans, so that Cedric had to put his hands on the wall, either side of Harry's head. Harry proceeded to kiss Cedric's throat, again and again, working up his neck to his jaw and finally nibbling on his ear. He knew this made Cedric weak at the knees, and as Cedric began to crumble, he caught him in his arms.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm safe. I got through the first task! I could barely believe it, every second in front of that dragon I felt my heart in my throat and my pulse beating so strong and fast, like it was trying to get a life-time of beats into those few minutes._

_But there's something I really need to talk to you about, not in a letter or with your head floating around in the fire like last time. I need to speak to you, face to face. I have no idea how though; can you think of anything? I just really need to talk to you._

_Write back soon._

_Harry _

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please come to my office on Wednesday night at 7:30. It is important. Password: Cauldron Cakes. _

_From Professor Dumbledore_

Harry pushed his hair back from his face in anxiety, what could Professor Dumbledore want to see him about? He hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't been down to visit Hagrid or snuck out at night or anything.

Cedric peered over Harry's shoulder and read the letter from Dumbledore as they left the Great Hall from breakfast. 'What does Dumbledore want?' he asked, curious.

'No idea,' Harry replied, baffled.

'Well, be sure to let me know,' Cedric whispered into Harry's ear as he left him for Herbology.

Harry felt his cheeks flush, he didn't even object to descending to the dungeons and to Professor Snape. Snape's taunts couldn't affect Harry today, he was far too preoccupied with what Dumbledore wanted from him. It carried him through his two least favourite subjects; Potions and Divination.

When Wednesday evening finally came around, Harry hurried up to Dumbledore's office. 'Cauldron Cakes' he whispered as he climbed onto the ascending staircase. At the top he took a deep breath and then knocked on the door three times.

'Come in,' Professor Dumbledore called and Harry entered. He stopped in the doorway, a smile bursting his face. 'Sirius!' he cried, running forward, leaving the door wide open behind him. Sirius rose from his chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and smile kindly at Harry from his first sight of him. Harry ran straight into his arms and was embraced in a fatherly hug. They both felt close to Harry's father for a moment. When they stepped back Harry looked at Dumbledore, still slightly disbelievingly. 'How did you…?'

'Sirius wrote to me, telling me that there were things the two of you needed to discuss. I felt sure that you would both feel comfortable and safe in my office instead of trying to meet in secret in Hogsmede.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry said, earnestly. 'You have no idea how much,'

'I think I have an inkling.' Dumbledore said enigmatically. 'Now, I have plans for the evening, I am going to find Miss Granger to register as her first member of S.P.E.W. And, I suspect you will be joining me as a member of this fine club in a few days time Mr Potter. Miss granger can be very persuasive,'

Harry's mouth fell open. Professor Dumbledore was joining SPEW? And Sirius was here in Hogwarts. What was going on?

The door closed softly behind Dumbledore, who chuckled genially to himself and swept through the corridors in search of Dobby and Hermione.

'Sirius, it's so good to see you,' Harry said, collapsing into a plush chair.

'It's good to see you safe and sound as well,' Sirius replied as he took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's chair behind the desk with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Sirius! You can't sit there!' Harry whispered, as if Dumbledore could hear them from all the way down in the kitchens.

'Why not? I feel like being as intelligent as Dumbledore today,' he raised an eyebrow playfully before reclining in the chair and putting his very muddy boots down on Dumbledore's desk. 'Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'That doesn't matter right now,' Harry said evasively. Now that it came to voicing these things out loud, he was finding it very difficult. 'How are you? Where have you been? I've noticed the birds delivering letters have got far less exotic than they were over the summer when you sent me a puffin and a bald eagle.'

'Yeah, I've been in England since I knew that you were in the triwizard tournament. It's far easier for you and anybody else to contact me about how you are, and I have the unreliable source of Rita Skeeta who may tell lies, but would certainly have reported any injuries you had received.'

'That's true,' Harry conceded. 'But where were you before that?'

'Well, I spent a lot of time in South America, I went to Brazil and Argentina and saw the muggle carnivals. They were amazing. And then I travelled to North America but I hadn't been there more than a few days when I heard you were in the tournament and came home,'

'Sorry, I cut your adventure short,' Harry said, apologetically.

'Don't worry about it. It's not like I have a home, so even here is an adventure as I try to avoid detection and find somewhere to live, I'm spending Christmas with Remus,'

'That will be great,' Harry smiled. 'Can I join you?'

'You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore. I have a feeling you'll have to stay for champion stuff,'

Harry looked downcast at this, he was hoping for some time away from the tournament at Christmas.

'Hey, it's not all bad. According to the Daily Prophet, you have a girlfriend? A Miss Fleur Delacour?' he asked, teasingly.

'Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about,' Harry said uneasily, edging forward on his chair.

'Why? Something wrong with her?' Sirius asked, perplexed.

'No, no, I'm sure Fleur is beautiful and perfect. But she's not my girlfriend.'

'Who is then?' Sirius asked, and then he gasped and beamed at the same time; 'Not Hermione? No! Ron will be heartbroken!' Harry shook his head but was interrupted before he could speak. 'Or that Cho Chang? Everyone thinks you have a crush on her,'

'Who is this 'everyone' you're referring to?' Harry asked, frustrated.

'Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny,' Sirius shrugged. 'You're not the only one I write to you know,'

'No, I'm only your godson, why should I be that special?' Harry said, mock sarcastically and they both fell into an amused silence. Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and they both looked in different directions for a while.

From out of the silence, Harry said 'It's Cedric Diggory,' he remained staring into space; 'I'm gay,' for some time he was not brave enough to meet Sirius' gaze.

When he did, he did not see disgust or shame, or even confusion. He only saw kindness. 'Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?' Sirius asked, quietly.

Harry nodded.

'Harry, it's okay. The only thing I care about is your happiness and if Cedric makes you happy then I am content. It's only if he made you unhappy that I wouldn't like it.'

'So you're not angry?' Harry asked, smiling.

'Harry! I don't care if he's got a dick or not, or if he has boobs or not, or if he has both! I wouldn't even care if he was a muggle. He's your choice, and as long as you're happy then I don't mind if he's the giant squid.'

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Okay, if you were dating the giant squid I'd think you were really weird, but I would accept your choice and the prospect of some really slimey babies and I'd be fine with it.'

Harry laughed and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. 'Thanks Sirius,' He said quietly. 'I really appreciate it. I havent' even told Ron and Hermione yet. I'm too scared they'll ditch me,'

'Don't forget I know Ron and Hermione. Remember when you thought I was a murderer and Hermione said 'If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too?' I don't think they're going to leave you over something like this. I've got a feeling they'll be really fine with it and Hermione will want to know about every kiss and every cuddle,' Sirius' eyes twinkled.

'Sirius! We don't cuddle,' Harry said. 'Okay, we do a little bit, but we're not big on the whole snuggle thing. We're more steal-a-kiss-while-nobody's-looking-and-sneak-around-the-school-under-the-invisibility-cloak people.'

'Nice,' Sirius replied with a laugh.

Just then, Dumbledore knocked on the door and entered, smiling.

'Well gentlemen, have you discussed everything you needed to discuss?'

'Yes, thank you sir,' Harry said, raising from his seat.

Sirius had swiftly removed his muddy boots from the desk as the door opened but could not manage to discreetly scourgify the desk from its current state of muddy mayhem.

'You should have seen Harry fly in the first task Sirius. You would have been so proud of him. I'd say he's an even better flyer than James,'

Harry felt his heart swell in his chest at these words and a smile wriggle its way onto his face with no chance of removing it. He looked between to two sets of twinkling, proud, smiling eyes and said nothing.

Sirius moved out from behind the desk and said 'Well, you should probably be going back to your dorm or Filch will be on to you.'

'Yeah, I'd better go,' Harry sighed. He did not want to leave Sirius again, he didn't know when they would see each other again.

They moved forward for one more hug before Harry made his way to the door. 'Good luck,' he called back to Sirius.

'No, you need the good luck more,' Sirius smiled as Harry shut the door.

'Was I right?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yeah, as always, Professor,' Sirius replied, as they sat back down and began to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ron sat together at the table in the Great Hall, muttering to each other. 'I mean, how do you ask them when they travel in packs?' Ron asked, frustrated as a gaggle of giggling Beauxbatons swept past them.

'mhmph' Harry replied, non-commitally.

'We'd better hurry up or all the good ones will be gone and I'll have to take Hermione and you'll have to take Ginny,' Ron grumbled.

'Why do you get Hermione?' Harry asked, toying with his spaghetti.

'I can't take my own sister!' Ron said, as is Harry were stupid. 'I'd rather go with Elouise Midgen than my own sister,'

'You can't go with Elouise,' Hermione said as she sat down opposite the boys. 'Somebody's asked her already,'

'Are you joking?' Ron asked indignantly. 'Elouise Midgen and all of her spots have a date to the ball and we don't! Merlin's pants we have to do something. Right, Hermione, you'll go with me, Harry, I get Ginny to go with you. Sorted.' Ron set his fork down triumphantly.

'Ron, maybe you should ask Hermione nicely if you want to go with her' Harry whispered while Hermione, clearly affronted, was plowing through her pasta.

'You can't take Ginny either Harry,' Hermione said, not looking at Ron. 'She's going with Neville. He asked her three days ago,'

'That's okay, thanks Hermione. I'll find somebody,' Harry got up from the table and left Hermione and Ron together.

'And I won't go with you either,' Hermione added to Ron.

'Why not?' Ron asked angrily. 'We're friends,'

'Well, it seems that being your friend has made you see me as the last resort and not one of the 'Good Ones' that you'd like to go with.' Hermione said waspishly.

'No, it's nothing like that,' Ron began.

'Well it doesn't matter anyway. You can't take me. I'm going with someone else,'

'Who?' Ron asked, astonished.

'Well don't sound so surprised that other people in this school have noticed that I'm a girl before you did,' Hermione turned angry, pushing her plate of hardly touched pasta away from her and storming off. Ron followed clumsily, all lanky limbs.

When they got to the entrance hall Hermione rounded on him, having had enough of him asking 'who is it?' over and over again.

'It is none of your business. Especially since you've only just registered that I'm a girl three and a half years after meeting me!' People were turning to watch their conversation now, but when Hermione turned her burning glare on them they continued to wherever they were going.

'Hermione, listen,' Ron said quietly and gently. 'I haven't left it until now to ask you because you're my last resort.' He put his fingers to his lips for a moment, bracing himself and then continued. 'I've wanted to ask you since the moment I heard about it, I just haven't had the courage.'

'Oh,' Hermione said very quietly, putting her hand to her mouth. Neither of them looked at the other for a moment, and then she said 'Ron, I'm so sorry, for everything I've said and…and because I'm going with someone else,' and then she scurried away and Ron stormed to the nearest bathroom for privacy.

Harry was sat on the stairs of a secret passageway. They only two girls he could even consider going to the ball with; Ginny and Hermione, were taken. Now what was he going to do? The one person he wanted to take to the ball was Cedric, but that was never going to happen. Cedric had already asked Cho Chang. And now Harry had to find a date he didn't care about, which was entirely unfair. He had considered taking moaning Myrtle, at least she would appreciate the offer.

The thing was, he didn't even know if he did want to go to the ball with Cedric; he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the whole school to know about the two of them, but he definately didn't want to take anybody else. If the school know, it would definitely get into the knowledge of Rita Skeeta, and then the Daily prophet would be full of it. He definitely wasn't ready for that yet, he was still dealing with 'the boy who lived' without anymore names being made up for him.

This was too difficult. And there was no point, Cedric already had a date. He just needed to find one of his own and get on with it.

On Christmas night, everybody in the fourth year and above and a few younger students who had been asked by older ones donned their best dress robes, slipped into their ball gowns and stood in front of their mirrors, critically eyeing every inch of their appearance for imperfection. As Ron worried about his hideous robes, Harry tried to flatten his hair with a wet comb. It wasn't working, it was refusing to lie flat, as always. And as Harry stared into the mirror he thought about the previous afternoon spent with Cedric in the snow-covered grounds. He had run his fingers through Harry's hair and said 'I prefer it all messy, it suits you,' Harry set down his comb and left his hair an untidy mess. He only cared about what Cedric thought anyway.

'Hermione! What are you doing here with Viktor Krum?' Ron asked in an outraged whisper. He had been waiting to one side for over an hour for Hermione to excuse herself and go to the bathroom so he talk to her. It was nearly midnight and a lot of people were saying goodbye to their dates and going up to bed, there were only a handful of people still dancing; Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Rodger and Neville and Ginny. Harry was sat alone at a table, his date having left a while ago, watching the couples on the floor.

'Dancing with him, what do you think?' Hermione answered tersely.

'But!'

'But what?' she turned round, aggressively. 'But what, Ron? I've heard you bitching about me all night. I've caught every single one of your filthy looks since I walked in. Viktor knows something is going on, he can tell I'm upset. So please tell me what is wrong with him?'

'You're fraternizing with the enemy!' Ron pointed an accusing finger at Hermione who closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. When she spoke it was quiet, but deadly.

'If you every point that finger in my direction again, I will curse it off. Don't be do rude.'

Ron immediately dropped his hand to his side and followed as she stormed out into the gardens formed especially for the ball.

'Viktor has been nothing but kind and polite to me this evening. In contrast, Ronald, you have been hostile and rude. What exactly do you want to say to me? Because I'd like to get it out of the way and go back to my date!' Her anger was getting more and more apparent in her voice now.

'He's playing in the tournament, against Harry and against Hogwarts! And you're supporting him, you're probably helping him out with his egg in all that time you spend in the library together.'

'What?' She turned and stormed further into the twinkling gardens. 'How dare you say that? How dare you even think that I would help anybody in this tournament except Harry? He's my friend and I'm loyal to him. Viktor has asked for no help with his egg and if he did,' she turned to face Ron again, who had followed her the whole way through the gardens. 'I would refuse to help. How dare you say such a thing.'

'Well, he's…' Ron cast around for another reason to dislike Krum. 'He's too old for you. He's seventeen, you're fifteen Hermione. What do you think he sees in a fifteen year old girl. He's just using you because he knows you'll be an easy target,'

Hermione was crying now, the first tears were angry, but at these words they came from hurt. How could he say something so cruel? 'You are heartless,' she said quietly. 'One night. I wanted one night where I was the centre of attention from somebody. I wanted one night that was about me and you've ruined it.' Her voice grew stronger 'You've got nothing against Viktor. You wanted his autograph, you wanted to talk to him, you wanted him to sit on our table at the start of term. The only thing you've got against me being here with Viktor is that he's not you. And next time, you'll just have to ask me before somebody else does. Don't bank on me being free because you don't think I'm worth fighting for Ron,'

'What do you think I'm doing right now?'

'You're insulting me, and hurting me. You're not fighting for me. And I don't think I want to talk to you for a while thank you.' Hermione straightened up and began to walk away.

As she passed him, Ron reached out and caught hold of her arm. She turned back to him, still angry and hurt. But Ron didn't seem to care, he took a deep breath and bent down and kissed her. His arms encircled her waist so she couldn't get away, although he was feeling he attempts to. Just a few more seconds, then she was bound to understand. She was bound to kiss him back. But the seconds ticked on and she didn't. So Ron gave up,, released her lips and her waist and watched her go hurrying back inside to Viktor, while he turned to the starry, snowy night and held tears.

Harry saw Hermione and Krum in the entrance hall, through the great oak doors. Hermione seemed upset, Viktor was holding her close while she cried. He had one hand round her back and one on the back of her head. For such a large person, he seemed to be very gentle. And now Hermione was on the stairs, which Viktor on the one step below her, while they kissed goodnight. She hurried up the stairs to bed, he marched outside to the ship. Harry watched as Ginny and Neville walked up the stairs together, and Cho and Rodger walked up after them. Fleur had gone back to the carriage outside that the Beauxbatons students slept in. The great double doors were closing.

'May I have this dance?' Harry looked up, surprised to see Cedric stood next to him with his hand out.

'What? He asked, distantly.

'The doors are closed, there's nobody to see and I would like you to dance with me,' Cedric said quietly.

'Oh,' Harry muttered, getting to his feet. Cedric took his hand and lead him to the middle of the crystal dance floor that Harry had steered Parvati round so ineptly earlier this evening.

Harry felt Cedric's hand at his waist, and so put his own on Cedric's shoulder. He was the girl, of course. The band struck up a slow waltz and the two of them began to dance.

'I saw you watching me,' Cedric said quietly. 'While we ate our meal, during the opening dance and all evening, you've been sat in that same chair. Watching me.'

'You're the only person I wanted to dance with this evening. And I wasn't just watching you. I watched Cho too, jealously.'

Cedric laughed.

'You aren't very subtle are you,' he chuckled.

'And you call this subtle? Dancing together on an empty dance floor?' Harry asked, incredulously.

'Of course,' Cedric quirked an eyebrow up. 'It's empty,'

Harry sighed. The song came to an end and they stopped dancing. Cedric rested his forehead on Harry's and stared at him.

'I think I love you, Potter,' he murmured gently.

'I…' Harry swallowed 'I think I love you too, Diggory,'

They kissed, sweet and chaste.

'Happy Christmas,' Harry said quietly, and they walked towards the door.

Seeing them approach, Ron left his vantage point of the window where he was watching the two of them in awe. He had to get to the dorm before Harry, so Harry didn't know he'd seen them.

Ron hurtled across the entrance hall and up the stairs to the dorm, his mind whirring with that he had just seen.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron was in turmoil. He had seen his best friend dancing and kissing Cedric Diggory and he couldn't talk to anybody about it. He couldn't tell Harry that he'd spied on him in this very private moment; and he couldn't tell Hermione because he had ruined her night and she wasn't speaking to him. Bollocks.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Happy Christmas! How were your holidays? I heard you're spending Christmas with Remus? I bet that's a laugh, I'm glad you've had somewhere safe for Christmas._

_I know it's hardly my place to be telling you something like this but I don't know who else to talk to. I can't ask Hermione because we aren't speaking at the minute and I can't ask Harry because it concerns him. _

_It was the Yule Ball last night and I was one of the last to leave, I saw Harry and another boy dancing together, and then they kissed. I want to talk to Harry about it, nobody at Hogwarts knows except the two of them and me and I want him to know that I know and that I'm okay with it. But it's such a difficult thing to talk about, I don't quite know what to do. I'm sorry Harry didn't tell you this first, but I had to talk to someone, can you help?_

_Ron._

Two weeks later, Ron got a reply:

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm having a lovely few weeks here with Remus, we had a great Christmas and we're looking forward to a drunken new year! _

_Now, about what you saw of Harry. I know he's gay, he told me several weeks ago, he met Cedric over the summer with your family and they have been seeing each other in secret ever since. When he told me, he was absolutely terrified that I wouldn't love him anymore. I think if you want to talk about this you need to tell Harry what you saw, and leave it open for him to tell you the rest. Let him know that you're still his friend, that it doesn't matter to you in the slightest and I'm sure everything will be fine. As for Hermione, if the two of you aren't speaking, I would send her some flowers and apologise. It's the most effective way of winning her back into friendship._

_Good luck, let me know how things turn out!_

_Sirius_

Ron scrolled up the parchment of Sirius' letter and tucked it into his pocket. Right, that's what he would do and he wrote a letter immediately to the apothecary for some perfume to send to Hermione.

'Harry!' Cedric called down the corridor as he ran after him. When Harry stopped he couldn't quite fight the smile from his face. 'Harry, erm, wait a minute,' he panted 'Have you worked out your egg yet?'

'My egg?' Harry asked.

Cedric nodded.

'Yeah, course, worked it out ages ago, you?' Harry replied with mock bravado.

'Really?'

'No,' he replied quietly. 'I have no idea'

'Well, I've just found something out. If you put it underwater, it speaks English.'

'Wow! Let's try it! Quick!' Harry said excitedly, his eyes lit up.

'Wait a minute,' Cedric caught hold of Harry's robes to stop him scurrying off. 'I was thinking, the prefect's bathroom is rather large, and very private, and we could experiment with the eggs this evening?' Somehow, Cedric's hand had made its way to Harry's thigh, and he hadn't noticed. He could feel a vague tingling sensation just from the touch.

'Erm, yeah, yeah. Let's do that, what time?'

'Seven, I'll meet you outside. Bring your egg,' Cedric muttered before running off to his lesson. Harry walked away, his face glowing.

Hermione had been rigorously ignoring Ron in their History of Magic lesson for almost an hour. When the bell went for the end of the lesson, she stormed out as fast as she could, with Ron and Harry dawdling behind her. But it turned out that she had left the classroom so fast that she had forgotten one of her books. Cursing under her breath she turned round and walked straight back to the classroom, avoiding Ron's eyes on the way.

Whilst picking up her book, Hermione noticed a piece of parchment lying half curled, half open on the floor under the next desk.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm having a lovely few weeks here with Remus, we had a great Christmas…_

Hermione's mouth opened in shock as she read the letter, the advice Sirius gave Ron about Harry seemed very good advice, although Hermione wished Ron had confided this in her so they could have discussed it together and approached Harry together. As for the advice considering herself, well, a bunch of flowers would be very nice, and she had been hoping for a reason to forgive Ron for several days now.

When Hermione stood up from where she was crouched on the floor, Ron was stood in the doorway looking pale. 'Erm…' he managed, but that was all.

'I've read it.' Hermione said quietly. 'And I wish you had come to me about Harry. I have as much a right to know as you do, and besides, he'll feel he can trust us far more if we approach him together.'

'Yeah I suppose to, but you weren't speaking to me so what choice did I have?'

Hermione glared at Ron.

'I mean; you had every right to not speak to me, and I got myself into a complete mess, and I'm terribly sorry for ruining your night at the Yule Ball.'

Hermione smiled 'Alright, I suppose I'll have to forgive you, especially if you're buying me flowers,'

'I've done one better than flowers actually,' Ron looked very smug 'I've bought you perfume,'

'Oh, Ron,' Hermione smiled wider. 'So, tell me everything you know about Harry and Cedric and then we'll go and talk to Harry,'

Hermione and Ron left the History of Magic classroom in avid discussion. They hadn't noticed Professor Binns still hovering in a corner of the classroom. With this very interesting piece of information, he promptly floated through the blackboard.

Harry took a deep breath as he hurried towards the Prefect's bathroom under his invisibility cloak, clutching his egg in one hand and a towel in the other. When he reached the door he whispered the password and slipped inside. Thank Merlin Cedric wasn't here yet, Harry didn't own a pair of swimming trunks and he wanted to get into the swimming pool before Cedric arrived. He would deal with how to get out later.

Harry very quickly undressed, throwing his clothes haphazardly around the room and setting the egg and his towel at the edge of the swimming pool sized bath he slipped in. He had fun playing with the different bubbles for ten minutes before Cedric arrived. His favourites were the pink ones that, when popped, let out a musical note. He entertained himself for several minutes playing a little tune by popping different bubbles.

A small chuckle interrupted his symphony and Harry turned round to find Cedric, leaning against the door, with his effortless good looks and his charming smile in place.

'You are so cute,' he announced to the whole room.

Harry swam over to him and leant his elbows on the side of the pool. 'Get in, it's really nice in here,' Harry said eagerly.

'Okay okay, I'm coming.' Cedric took off his robes and revealed some swimming trunks and dived athletically into the pool.

'My father said all the prefects used to have parties in here.' Cedric grinned. 'But I'd rather have a party just for the two of us,' and he blew bubbles in Harry's face and he shouted in shock.

'Okay, business first, fun later. Let's get that egg under the water,' Harry swam away through the bubbles and brought the egg back to Cedric.

When Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole they had an itinerary of things to say to Harry:

We need to talk to you in private, let's go up to the dorm.

We know about you and Cedric and we are completely fine with it.

We'd like to know a little more, only as much as you're willing to tell us

Who else knows?

We won't tell anybody unless you want us to

But when they arrived in Gryffindor tower, Harry was nowhere to be seen. They checked the dormitory but he wasn't there either and his egg was missing. Curious.

Harry and Cedric were drifting gently across the water, still thinking what the clue could mean. '"Come seek us where our voices sound" well that depends on whose voice it is,'

'Harry, we've been thinking about it for three hours now. I think we should sleep on it and discuss it again in the morning and see where we've got to,'

'Good idea, this is getting us nowhere,' Harry agreed, swimming towards the edge of the pool.

'Hang on!' Cedric called adamantly. Harry turned to him, perplexed. 'Harry, we're in the prefect's private bathroom together and I have abstained from any kind of fun for three house while we try to decipher a riddle. Don't you think we deserve a little play time after that?'

Harry grinned and swam back towards him. At first, their kiss nearly sank them, they had to develop the knack of kicking their legs wildly, yet not kicking each other, while remaining locked at the lips with their arms entwined. It was proving difficult as they swallowed a little soapy water and ended up coughing and spluttering.

Eventually they used the wall of the pool to keep them afloat, Harry with his back to it. Occasionally they drew apart, taking deep breaths that echoed around the tiled room so it sounded like a hundred panting teenagers had just surfaced from a kiss, not just the two of them. Their pupils were dilated, and their lips swollen and more red than normal. They continued in this way for some time; Harry's hand entangled itself in Cedric's hair and Cedric let out a little moan of excitement.

Cedric's fingers were tracing their way across Harry's sporadic chest hair, they drifted down and then suddenly stopped. Cedric pulled away from their kiss and looked Harry directly in the eye. 'You don't have trunks on?'

'Don't own any,' Harry admitted, blushing.

'You've been naked in this pool all this time?'

Harry nodded.

'Harry, nobody's going to walk in on us here, we have as long as we like. And we've been together, hang on,' he counted in his head, his eyes raised to the ceiling. 'Six months next week. We could, you know,' he looked a little embarrassed at suggesting it.

'I've never done it before, not even with a girl,' Harry said quietly.

'Neither have I.' Cedric replied.

Harry licked his lips, his knuckles digging into the side of the pool. 'Are you going to hurt me?'

'I don't know, I've never done it. But I would never hurt you on purpose. And if you said you wanted to stop, I'd stop.'

Harry nodded. 'I know…I trust you.'

'So, do you want to try?'

'Kiss me one more time, then okay, but go gently,'

Cedric stroked Harry's cheek gently with his fingers, now turned all wrinkly by the water. Then he bent down and tried to give Harry the most innocent kiss he would ever have, as it would be the last innocent one he ever had. When they broke apart, Harry looked up at Cedric with wide eyes.

'I love you,'

There was silence for a moment and Harry wanted to run away. Cedric hadn't said it back, he didn't love Harry.

'I love you too,' Oh thank Merlin!

Cedric cradled Harry in his arms and whispered 'I won't hurt you,' and Harry trusted him and nodded his head. He couldn't form words any more.


End file.
